lacordadorofandomcom-20200214-history
Mutsumi Serizawa
Mutsumi Serizawa is a student at Jinnan High School and plays the piano. Despite his good looks or bishounen orientation he isn't one of the routes of the Kiniri no Corda game. His main purpose is to be a pianist for the Jinnan group and to help them assort things such as spontaneous performances or "concerts" . Apparently, his character is a bit limited in gesticulations, not only in the anime version, but also in the game due to the fact there is so many route characters. However, there are some very distinct qualities about him that materialize in the narrative, some more distinct than the other characters especially in the anime that makes him more than an one dimensional character/ Personality Mutsumi is a multi-talented character. Though there is no arc in the game or anime that is dedicated to him we see this through his interactions and collective scenes in the story. He is always seen helping the other members of his group. He is part of the trio of Housei Toki and Chiaki Tougane and the three are pretty much inseparable as an ensemble and even a group of friends. Tougane and Toki trust his talents and his tastes; he is more meticulous than them in everyday aesthetics like he knows how to prepare good meal and drinks. In the barbecue party Nia Hasekura also commented that he used a very high type of sauce in a dish and he was honored that she noticed. He also does the same for tea; making tea is a specialty of his: in one of the episodes he infuses three kind of petals into a tea in such harmony that both Tougane and Toki like it very much. His ability to harmonize condiments, resources and ingredients in food is also noticed highly in his ability to harmonize with his piano the tune of two electric violins. It can be said that he is a harmonizing element in the Jinnan trio who knows how to nurture and maintain a sense of solidarity amongst all of him, Tougane and Toki. Ironically, this makes him the most patient and endurable and independent character amongst the trio. Unlike Tougane who practices flamboyance to gain acceptance and Toki to overcome his loneliness and apparent physical liabilities Serizawa has no such distinguishable flaw. Many a times he seemingly is more self contained. Though it seems like Takafumi Hido his greatest weakness is that he wants love and acceptance from Tougane and Toki and cannot operate beyond that collective. He is nevertheless ambitious as them in events and competitions as his entire character has a harmonizing or harmony inclined touch to it so he presumably feels that this is also harmonizing his own levels of aptitude and skill. That is why he never easily complains about Tougane and Toki great number of spontaneous performances or whimsical sort of nature. Overall, he seems trustworthy and dependable to his friends and other people in general. Trivia * Mutsumi's surname Serizawa 'means "celery" (芹) ('seri) and "swamp" (沢) (zawa). fr:Mutsumi Serizawa Category:Characters Category:Jinnan Category:Male characters